Bring Me Home!
by Shiue Evelyn Fha
Summary: Diilhami dari salah satu komik horor online berbahasa Korea. Bagaimana kalau seandainya Doremi bertemu dengan sosok hantu pria dengan muka berdarah? Apa yang akan ia lakukan?


**DISCLAIMER:** Saya tidak punya Ojamajo Doremi. Saya suka acara ini, jadi saya memutuskan untuk menulis cerita ini. Ojamajo Doremi adalah acara yang dibuat oleh Toei Animation pada tahun 1999-2004.

Catatan Author: Kali ini, sesuai dengan janji saya di Infantrum untuk bikin fic parody dari komik Korea yang link-nya dikasih oleh **Ai Eureka**, saya akhirnya bisa bikin ficnya! (maaf kalau bahasanya rada ribet. Pokoknya intinya sekarang saya bisa bikin ficnya setelah selama beberapa hari bertapa *?*)

Tadinya sih, mau dibikin per chara, tapi setelah menimbang-nimbang lagi, kayaknya lebih enak kalau saya nulis tentang satu chara aja ya? (atau mungkin, bisa dibilang satu pairing, hehehe...)

Summary: Diilhami dari salah satu komik horor online berbahasa Korea. Bagaimana kalau seandainya Doremi bertemu dengan sosok hantu pria dengan muka berdarah? Apa yang akan ia lakukan?

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Bring Me Home!**

**.**

* * *

><p>Suatu malam di kota Misora...<p>

"Doremi, bisa belikan ini di minimarket?" ujar seorang wanita berambut coklat pendek sambil menyodorkan secarik kertas dan beberapa lembar uang kepada putri sulungnya, "Tadi siang, okasan lupa membelinya."

"Biasanya okasan membelinya sendiri," kata Doremi sambil mengambil secarik kertas dan uang yang disodorkan oleh ibunya tadi, "Ada apa?"

Wanita itu tidak menjawab, tapi dari sikapnya yang bersin terus-menerus sudah cukup memberi jawaban untuk pertanyaan anaknya barusan: ia sedang tidak enak badan.

"Baiklah, akan kubelikan," ujar gadis berambut merah _odango _itu sambil bergegas ke pintu, lalu ia berjalan keluar rumah menuju ke minimarket.

Ia tidak memerlukan waktu yang lama untuk pergi ke minimarket tersebut, karena jaraknya hanya sekitar beberapa ratus meter dari rumahnya. Begitu sampai di minimarket, ia langsung mengambil semua bahan makanan yang tertera dalam catatan yang dititipkan oleh ibunya tadi.

Setelah semuanya lengkap, ia lalu berjalan ke kasir untuk membayar belanjaannya tadi.

"Semuanya 1900 yen," ujar penjaga kasir.

"Ini," sahut Doremi sambil menyodorkan uang sejumlah 2000 yen kepada penjaga kasir tersebut yang kemudian memberinya 100 yen sebagai uang kembalian.

Doremi lalu bergegas keluar dari minimarket dengan membawa belanjaannya tersebut, berjalan pulang menuju ke rumahnya.

Malam itu, jalanan tampak sepi. Hanya sedikit orang yang terlihat berlalu-lalang disana.

Entah kenapa, dalam perjalanan pulang, tiba-tiba Doremi merasa takut. Padahal saat pergi ke minimarket tadi ia tidak merasa takut sama sekali.

Ia bergidik. Matanya terus saja melirik ke segala arah, menyoroti semua sisi jalan yang dilaluinya, sampai akhirnya ia berada di sebuah perempatan.

Ia menoleh kekiri, dimana ada seorang pria aneh yang berjalan pincang.

'_Kasihan sekali pria itu,' _pikirnya, _'Kalau saja kami searah, aku pasti akan menolongnya.'_

Tapi kemudian, kata-kata itu dengan cepat menghilang dari benaknya saat tiba-tiba pria itu menoleh kearahnya. Ia terkejut, terutama saat melihat wajah pria itu yang dilumuri cairan merah yang lebih dikenal sebagai... darah!

"Kyaaa... OBAKE!" teriaknya sambil berlari cepat kearah rumahnya. (obake: hantu)

Di tengah perjalanannya (atau pelariannya?) itu, ia bertemu dengan seorang anak lelaki seumurannya. Lebih tepatnya, seorang teman sekelasnya di sekolah.

Anak itu menatap Doremi kebingungan, "Dojimi, ngapain kamu lari malam-malam begini?"

"Kotake, ceritanya panjang," sahut Doremi sambil menggenggam tangan temannya itu dan menariknya, "Mendingan sekarang kamu antar aku pulang."

"Eh? Tapi kenapa..."

"Pokoknya antar aku pulang!"

"Iya, baiklah."

Mereka terus saja berlari sampai ke depan gerbang rumah Doremi.

Setelah mengatur nafas masing-masing, Kotake bertanya, "Aha, sekarang aku tahu kenapa kamu mau aku antar pulang."

"Hontou? Tadi kamu juga lihat..."

"Kamu naksir aku kan?"

Seketika pernyataan Kotake tadi membuat pipi Doremi memerah, "Bukan karena itu!"

"Jadi, kenapa..."

"Ada obake di perempatan jalan!"

"O-obake?"

"Iya, jadi jangan ge-er dulu," kata Doremi sambil berjalan ke pintu depan rumahnya, "Sudahlah, terima kasih telah mengantarku pulang."

"Baiklah," sahut Kotake yang kemudian berjalan pulang saat Doremi masuk ke dalam rumah.

* * *

><p><em>Sementara itu, di perempatan jalan...<em>

"Hah, orang sini pada penakut semua. Baru kutengok sudah kabur saja. Membosankan..." kata hantu dengan wajah berdarah itu kepada dirinya sendiri, "Ini sudah yang keseratus kalinya aku ditinggal kabur begini..."

Ia menghela nafas, "Lebih baik aku pindah saja..."

Karena itulah, sang hantu memutuskan untuk pindah ke Korea, dimana ia dapat menemukan 'korban' yang dapat ia jadikan _santapan makan malam_.

**.**

**The End**

**.**

* * *

><p>Catatan Author: Bagaimana jadinya fic ini readers? Gajekah? Lucukah? Garingkah? Jelekkah? Baguskah? A- *dibekep*<p>

Yah, pokoknya cerita fic ini sudah saya pikirkan secara matang, tapi kalau masih ada yang kurang, jangan lupa kasih tahu saya lewat review ya? Ja ne!


End file.
